


Gun to Sword

by So_Gay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Finger guns, Gay, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, m/m - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Gay/pseuds/So_Gay
Summary: Mcree works for rich families and help them with bandits and such, but always end up dating/banging the daughters. Until for one job, he works for the Shimada’s…





	1. The Beginning of a Long Walk Home

Mcree felt dizzy as he sat on the edge of the bed. He turns to his left. Behind him, lied a girl. Her hair sprawled out, her face all red. The only thing covering her was the bed’s blanket. Oh fuck…

“Shit…” he grumbled. 

Mcree then got up, got dressed, and then went to the window. The sun was shining. A vineyard was right out below him, reaching out to the horizon. 

“Mmm… Mcree…? Where are ya’ going? You aren't leaving, are ya’?” the girl sat up, looking at Mcree. He didn't turn around.

“3….” Mcree trailed off, waiting.

“Mcree…?” the girl, dazed, stared at Mcree. She squinted her eyes to see him better.

“2…” Mcree pused himself up onto the window'seat edge.He could hear feet quickly stomping, coming to the door.

“Mcree, what are you doin’…?”

“1.” Mcree swung his legs out the window and leapt out of the window.

He felt burning in his ankles as he landed on the grass and heard as gruff man’s voice behind him in the ladies' room wailed, “JESSE MCREE! YOU MOTHERF--”

Mcree smirked as he sat his hat on his head. He ran.


	2. Home of the Misfits

"THWACK"

A hand smacked the back of Mcree's head, "Ow! Boss, I didn't mean ta'. She got me drunk, I swear!" 

"Yeah, drunk on horniness. You need to learn to control yourself if you are gonna keep doing these jobs." A man by the name of Gabriel Reyes came out from behind Mcree.

"I know... I'm sorry. Here,' Mcree took off his hat and took out a wad of cash, "This was my payment, oughta' make ya' smile." He threw the wad to Gabriel.

The older man grumbled something as he caught the money, "Thanks kid. I think Jack wants to see you, but first... Ana is making food. Go eat."

"Yeah, you can't get yelled at by Boss Jack on an empty stomach." Mcree smiled as he plopped his hat back on his head. Gabe laughed and pushed on Mcree's hat a bit, messing the younger man's hair up even more than it was originally. 

Gabe waved at Mcree, making a shooing motion, and so Mcree left for the kitchen.

Mcree was staying in a big house. Many people lived there. Jack, Gabe, Ana, Fareeha, and Reinhardt mainly, but random people and families tended to come and go. Ana works hard to keep a big house, she was intent on being a mother to all, if need be. That is the only reason why Mcree has a room to stay in after all. He still isn't used to it.

For years, Mcree lived in B&Bs illegally and in alleyways. But, a few weeks ago, Jack found him, asking if he had a place to stay. Mcree, at first said yes, and began to walk away, but, Jack was insistent, and so was Ana. Ana almost pinned him down to the floorboards to make sure be stayed and that he was safe.

The cowboy smiled as he smelled the great cookings of Ana. Bacon and eggs with any and all other fixings you could possibly imagine.

"Mcree~, it that you...?" Ana sung.

"Eh, yeah Ana, it's me. Just got back from 'nother job-"

"THWACK"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BOY? SLEEPING WITH A CLIENT'S DAUGHTER, AGAIN! YOU KNOW BETTER JESSE MCREE!" Ana yelled, shaking the house.

Mcree was frozen in place, unable to speak. The back of his head burning.

"I swear, I will send you to a boy's home!" Ana pushed into Mcree'so chest, making the boy stumble a bit in fear.

"Ana, you DO realize I am 21 years old... right...?"

"Dont. Test. Me. Boy." Ana squinted her eyes, as if staring into Mcree's soul, counting all of his sins. She then popped up with a smile, "Now then, go sit. I am almost done cooking~..."

Mcree quickly turned and sat down at the large table. Next to him sat Fareeha. She took off her headphones.

"Dude... what the hell did you do?" Fareeha whispered, laughing a bit.

"Uh, I will... tell you later." Mcree felt as if he were a five year old again.


End file.
